


Vanilla Macchiato

by Tmas



Series: French Vanilla [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: Amalia is getting ready for the prom with Angela while Lena and Emily get Mikael ready to take her. The kids enjoy a nice night out while the parents enjoy a wine night but how does Amelie feel about her little girl being out with a boy...





	Vanilla Macchiato

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to support me you can donate here: paypal.me/Tmasbeva

The mother and daughter exited the car. Their blonde hair danced in the wind as they walked to the dress shop. Angela's blue eyes gleamed in the sun. It was a beautiful day. Angela was sporting short shorts with a white spaghetti strap tank top. Amalia had just turned eighteen and prom was in a few days. She was just like her mom. She had blue eyes and long blonde hair. Just like her mom, Amalia wore short shorts and a tank top that was a just low cut enough to bother Amelie. 

They walked up to the door and Angela opened it to the sound of a small bell. Angela waved Amalia to go first. Amalia walked in and her mother followed. Angela walked over to a dress rack to the left and started looking. Amalia went to a section close to her mother. 

“What do you think of this one?” 

Angela asked holding up a yellow prom dress. Amalia turned around to take a look. Her white dress with a small black bow twirled with her. She looked at the dress and then to her mother. 

“Uhhhhh no thanks.” Amalia replied. 

Angela put the dress back on the rack. She started going through the dress rack again. Amalia turned back to the other rack to continue to search for a dress. 

“I can't believe my baby girl is going to prom.” Angela said rummaging through the dresses.

“I'm not a baby anymore mom.” Amalia said giggling. 

“Oh Amalia, you'll always be my baby.” Angela said returning the giggles. 

Amalia turned her head to look at Angela. “Oh yeah?” 

Angela turned her own head to see Amalia. They both stuck their tongues out at each other and then broke into laughter. 

Over at the Oxton household, Lena was running around the house in her tan colored shorts and black tank top. Emily watched in from the kitchen table as her wife ran around trying to get everything ready for Mikael. Emily sat there in her red dress with white rose petals designs, giggling. Emily was working on a corsage for Mikael to give to Amalia. It was a special night for the two kids. They'd been friends since childhood and tonight, they were going to prom together. 

“Honey, slow down.” Emily said.

Lena stopped in her tracks. “I can't! I have to get everything ready for our boy. There's the limo, the tux, the-” Lena continued to ramble on while Emily finished up the corsage. 

“And the talk...I have to give Mikael the talk!”

Emily sighed, followed by a laugh. “why do you go check on him? And I'll take care of the rest, dear.”

“Good idea, love!” Lena said, racing over to Emily. They smooched and then Lena was off.

Upstairs, Mikael sat at his desk only half dressed. He had his black slacks on and white collared shirt on, his short brown hair was combed to perfection. He had a pen in his hand trying to write down what he was going to say to Amalia tonight. He was eighteen and in love but like any teenage boy, he didn't know how to express his feelings. 

“Gah! Why is this so hard?!” Mikael exclaimed.

Mijael recalled to when he asked amalia to the prom. He was so nervous and Amalia was so calm, as if expecting him to ask. 

“I just wanna tell you how great you are. Why is this so hard? Get it together man!” Mikael said aloud. 

Lena made it to the door teenagers door. She knocked three times before opening the door. Mikael quickly threw down the pen and picked up a video game controller to hide what he was actually doing. Lena caught him but decided to leave it alone. Lena knew he was nervous and thought it best to encourage him instead. She walked in and had a seat on his bed. 

“Mikael, sweetie?”

Mikael tried to act normal. “Oh hey Mom.”

“Hey, how are you doing?”

“Uh...I'm okay I guess.”

“Are you excited for your night with Amalia?”

Mikael lowered the controller to give Lena his attention. “Yeah. It's just...I don't know.”

Lena out her hand on his shoulder. “What is it, love?”

“It's just...I really like her. I always have. I just can't say it to her.”

“You know, when I first met your mother, I was so nervous that I wanted to just cry. But you know what?”

“What?”

“I mustered up the courage and told her how I felt and many years later we are married and have a healthy baby boy. You just need to tell her how you feel and I'm sure she'll reciprocate!”

“You really think so?”

“Of course! And there is one more thing dear…”

“What is it?”

Lena reached into her pocket and pulled out a condom, handing it over to Mikael. “make sure to use this is you guys, well, you know.”

Mikael took the condom, embarrassed to the fact he was just given a condom from his mom. 

“Mikael, baby the limo is here!” Emily called from down stairs. 

Lena stood up, grabbing Mikaela tux coat. “Looks like it's time big guy.”

Mikael took the coat from Lena. He put the coat on and they headed downstairs. 

 

Back at the LaCroix residence, Amalia and Angela had just returned home. Amelie met the girls downstairs. Angela and Amalia sat their bags down on the kitchen counter. Amalia grabbed a spoon and the peanut butter from the cupboard.

“Ah, my girls. How did it go?” Amelie asked. 

Angela walked over, leaned on Amelie and kissed her husband. “Lovely. We got the cutest dress for our baby.”

“Mom, stop…” Amalia said under her breath, while eating a spoonful of peanut butter. 

“Well, we haven't got much time. Lena just called me, they are about to head this way.” Amelie said. 

Angela took the peanut butter from Amalia, eating a spoonful herself. Amalia gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and then her father. 

“Love you guys.” Amalia said, heading upstairs.

“Love you too...and what did I say about wearing revealing cloths?” Amelie shouted.

“Yeah, yeah…” Amalia said from her room. 

“That girl is going to be the death of me…” Amelie said, letting out a sigh. 

Angela set the peanut butter down and jumped into Amelie's arms. “Our little princess is growing up, King Daddy. Better start getting used to it.” 

Amelie kissed her wife and smacked Angela on the butt. Angela giggled.

“I better go help princess Amalia get ready.” Angela said, heading upstairs. 

Outside, the Oxton family pulled up in a black limo. Emily stepped out, followed by Lena and then Mikael. Emily shut the door to the limo. 

“Hold on, Mikael.” Emily stopped her son to fix his bow tie. “There, perfect.”

Lena waved Mikael to knock on the door. Mikael walked up and gave three knocks. 

Amelie heard them at the door. “Angela, the Oxton’s are here!” 

Amelie made her way to the door. She opened the passage to the house.”Well hello Mikael. Lena, Emily, come on in.”

“Heya!” Lena greeted. 

The Oxton’s walked into the house. Angela was coming down the stairs to meet them. “Hello everyone! Amalia's getting ready, she should be done soon, Mikael.”

“O-okay, no problem.” Mikael replied. 

“Well then, shall we head into the kitchen? I bought a few bottles of wine for us.” Angela suggested.

“Sounds lovely!” Emily said. 

“Actually, there's something I'd like to show Mikael if you don't mind. It'll only take a few minutes.” Amelie explained. 

Mikael was nervous but replied. “Umm, alright.”

“Excellent. Right this way, Mikael.” Amelie said, with a hint of malice in her voice.

Amelie led the way to the back yard with Mikael following. There was an old tool shed in sight. Mikael looked back at the house, becoming more afraid with each step. Amelie made it to the door and slid it open. 

“Here we are.” Amelie whispered. 

Amelie walked in first, while Mikael hesitated but obediently followed. Amelie shut the door behind them. She walked past the poor boy, to grab a wrench that was hanging up on the wall amongst other tools. She turned it to the left and then back up. The floor began to part, revealing hidden stairs that led under the tool shed. 

“Now, Mikael. What I'm about to show you, is something no one else knows about. I can trust you right?”

Mikael was too afraid to reply. He simply have a nod. 

“Good…”

Amelie headed down first. They walked down to a room full of many types of weaponry. Guns, blades, explosives, and various trinkets littered the walls. Mikael didn't know what to think. Amelie pointed to a metal chair in the center of the room, Amelie had placed it there for him beforehand. 

“Sit…” Amelie began to circle Mikael before speaking. “You know, you're the only one to ever see this...at least only one still alive. Have you ever wondered what it is that I do for a living? Let's just say I work for an agency that requires a set of skills… skills I have.” 

“Sir, I really like your daughter and I would never do anything that would demean or hurt her.”

Amelie took a rifle down from the wall  
“This is my favorite. I call it Widow's Kiss.” She aimed down the sights. “Now, Amalia is my only daughter. She is my life, my heart. I don't want you to get any ideas tonight, okay? I wouldn't want anything to happen to you…” Amelie then turned the rifle towards Mikael. “ Got it?”

“Ye-yes sir!”

“Good boy. Now go be a perfect gentleman.”

Mikael gulped loudly and headed back to the house. 

Mikael made it back inside. Amalia stood at the top of the stairs. Mikael saw her face and all his nerves went away. Her red prom dress, her light red lipstick, her beautiful blonde hair, she was gorgeous. The boy, stunned to the sight of Amalia, stood there in awe. 

“You can pick up your jaw.” Amalia said, with a giggle. 

“Oh, uh, yeah sorry.”

Amalia met Mikael at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled real big and looked at her red matching heels, then back to Mikael. 

“You look so beautiful, Amalia.” 

“Heh, thanks.”

The mom trio walked in on the kids moment. Emily held up the corsage. Mikael took it and put the pretty white rose corsage on Amalia's wrist. 

“Okay, picture time. Picture time!” Angela said, in excitement.

The parents took their pictures while poking fun at the kids. After a few minutes, they said their good-byes and set off for the limo. Once inside they gave the go ahead to the driver and they were off.

Mikael sat there next to Amalia with about two feet of space between them. Mikael was even more nervous now. He was supposed to tell Amalia how he felt tonight but Amelie had squashed any courage he had left. Amalia noticed this distance, this disconnect. Amalia slid over to close the gap.

“Why are you so far away?” Amalia asked, snuggling up to Mikael. 

“Oh, heh, umm I just thought I'd give you some space. Heh…” Mikael replied with the fear of Amelie in his voice. 

“Space?” Amalia said, leaning away from him. “My dad said something, didn't she?”

“What?! Umm, no I jus-”

“This is just like my dad!” Amalia sighed. “Listen, we are going to have a great time tonight and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now. Don't worry about my dad, tonight it's just you and me. Okay?”

“O-okay” Mikael said, smiling while Amalia cuddled back up to him.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the school. Mikael opened the door and exited the limo first. He extended his hand out to Amalia. She accepted his gesture and they walked into the prom together, holding hands. 

They stood there at the entrance, watching the crowd of high schoolers dance and having fun. Strobe lights were going wild, the bleachers held bystanders scattered amongst them, and the band was playing upbeat music. The atmosphere was merry. 

Amalia squeezed Mikael’s hand. He looked over at the beauty that was Amalia. She leaned her head a bit, with a smile, as if telling him everything is okay. Mikael took a breath and led the way to the dance floor. They went to the center of the gym. Mikael started to do dance, or at least that's what he thought it was. Amalia started laughing, she followed his lead. The two young adults indulged in their goofy attitudes, having fun at the expense of themselves.

The song ended, they stopped for a second to catch their breath and to laugh. Everyone saw Amalia and Mikael making fools of themselves, but it didn't matter. The next song started playing. It was a slow song, When Angels Fly Away, a popular love song that played on the radio. Amalia smiled at Mikael. Mikael shook his head at tried to walk away. Amalia grabbed his hand and nodded her head. She too his hands one after the other and put them on her waist. Amalia wrapped her arms around his neck, they began to slow dance. 

Amalia put her head on his shoulder. “I'm having a great time. Thank you for coming with me tonight.”

“Of course, Lia.” 

“Do you remember when we were kids at the mall play area? I followed you everywhere.” Amalia reminisced, giggling. 

“You sure did, I held your hand the whole time. I think our parents were making fun of us the whole time though.”

Amalia laughed. “This is nice, isn't it?”

Mikael took a deep breath. “Can we...go somewhere a little more quiet?”

“Sure, what's wrong?”

“Yeah, I just...need to tell you something.” Mikael took her by the hand and led the way. 

Back at the house, the parents were slowly getting drunk off of wine. Angela and Emily were already gone, Amelie and Lena weren't far behind. 

Angela held up a bottle of rose wine. “But listen though, people can't eat whole watermelons.” Angela put the bottle back, taking a drink. “Burrrp, but I, I can eat a whole pizza.”

Emily laughed heartily. “Girl, girlfran, we were talking about science.”

“Yeah but, scientifically speaking, that's amazing!”

Lena down another glass of wine, Amelie followed suit. Lena began to cry. 

“My baby boy is growing up, waaaaaaa!” Lena said, drunk crying. 

Amelie held onto Lena, trying to hold back tears. “My little princess is becoming a woman!”

Emily and Angela began to laugh at their spouses. They were all wasted, having gone through several bottles of wine. 

“That's it! I'm gonna text my baby boy!” Lena shouted, reaching for her phone. 

“Me too! I'll text my princess!” Amelie shouted.   
“You better not, Amelie!”

“Lena, don't!”

Emily took the phone from Lena and Angela took Amelie's. 

“I wonder what they're doing right now?” Amelie asked. 

Back at the school, Amalia and Mikael made their way outside the gym. They saw a bench near some trees next to the parking lot. Amalia sat down and left a spot open for Mikael. She started to get a bit chilly, Mikael noticed and took his coat off to cover her with it. The moon was full in the night sky,a sea of stars decorated the sky. It was beautiful, calm. 

“The sky is so pretty tonight.” Amalia said. 

“I like you!”

Amalia looked over at Mikael. “Oh?”

“Look, I know this is sudden and you don't have to say it back but I love you. I've loved you since we were kids. If you accept me, from this day forth I will treat you like a queen and I'll be there for you always.”

Amalia paused, she looked up at the sky. Amalia smiled at Mikael. “It's about time, silly.” Amalia replied, giggling. “I’ve loved you for the longest time.”

Mikael jumped up and kissed Amalia. Amalia had waited years for Mikael to say those three words. Amalia was so happy and so was Mikael. 

“You know, my dad's gonna kill you now, right?” Amalia said, laughing. 

Mikael just stood there with a scared grin. “uh oh…”


End file.
